1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-hat stand, and in particular to a high-hat stand of superior performance and response characteristics.
This application is based on patent number Hei 9-164074 filed in Japan, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A high-hat stand is provided with a stand body, and a rod that extends through this stand body in a vertically freely moving manner, and engages with a reset spring in an upward direction. By pressing down a pedal positioned below the rod, the rod overcomes the tension of the reset spring, and can move down. Also, on the upper part of the stand body a stationary cymbal is installed, and on top of the rod a movable cymbal is installed. When performing, the performer steps down on the pedal, and the actuating rod is lowered, and the movable cymbal strikes the stationary cymbal.
The strength of the reset spring is very important in terms of improving the performance and response characteristics of the high-hat stand. That is, if the reset spring is too strong, the performer must push very hard on the pedal, making delicate operation of the pedal difficult. On the other hand, if the reset spring is too weak, the force of the performer's stepping on the pedal is light, and while delicate operation of the pedal is possible, the pedal return becomes slow, however, and quick pedal operation becomes difficult. Therefore, in order to improve the performance and response characteristics of the high-hat stand, it is necessary that the pedal can be stepped on lightly, but return quickly.
In order to resolve the above problem, a high-hat stand with a strong reset spring but a light pedal touch (Japanese Patent Application, First Publication, No. Hei 3-251895) is known. In this high-hat stand, as shown in FIG. 4, a wheel 3 used as a driving pulley is installed on the lower end of rod 1, and via the two chains wrapping around wheel 3, the rod 1 and the pedal 5 are connected The wheel 3 comprises two rotors 3A and 3B which rotate around a central shaft 2. The one end of chain 4A is connected to the large diameter rotor 3A, and the other end is attached to the pedal frame 6, while one end of the other chain 4B is connected to the small diameter rotor 3B, and the other end connected to the petal 5. In addition, reference numeral 7 is the reset spring of the rod 1, reference numeral 8A is the stationary cymbal, and reference numeral 8B is the moving cymbal.
In this high-hat stand, when the tensile force of the reset spring 7 is F, the urging force on the pedal 5 is P, the force required to move the rod 1 down is W (=F), and the operating distance for pedal 5 necessary to move the movable cymbal 8B down a certain distance (h) is H, the following relationship holds: EQU PH=Wh.
In addition, when the radius of the rotor 3B is X, and the radius of the rotor 3A is Y, the following relationships also hold: EQU H=h+X/Y.multidot.h=(1+X/Y)h, EQU h=Y/(X+Y)H, EQU P=Y/(X+Y)W,
and EQU W=(1+X/Y)P.
Therefore, when X:Y=1:2, EQU P=2/3 W,
and EQU H=3/2 h.
Additionally, when the end of the one chain 4B is connected to the rotor 3A, and the end of the other chain 4A is connected to the rotor 3B, and X:Y=2:1, then: EQU P=1/3 W,
and EQU H=3 h.
Therefore, in a high-hat stand, when using a reset spring 7 having an identical tensile strength F, the urging force P of the pedal 5 is made smaller than the force W (=F) necessary to move the rod 1 down, and the operation distance H of pedal 5 required to move the movable cymbal 8B down a certain distance becomes large.
However, in this high-hat cymbal, because two rotors 3A and 3B which differ in size and two chains 4A and 4B which differ in length are necessary, the types of parts become numerous, and the assembly of the parts is troublesome. In addition, in order to obtain the large urging force P, the radius Y of the rotor 3A is made large, and the gap between the rotor 3A and the pedal frame 6 becomes narrow. Therefore, in fact, the operating distance H of the pedal S cannot be made large.
In consideration of the above-described problems, it is the object of the present invention to provide a high-hat stand which can make the urging force of the pedal small without changing the tensile force of the reset spring, and furthermore, has a small number of parts, and a large pedal operating distance.